


Debugging

by IsisKitsune



Series: Rudy's new bot [6]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Robot Feels, mentions attempted date rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy wasn't expecting to run into Vincent, and he definitely wasn't expecting to hear about this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debugging

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of any other taggings on this. Please feel free to throw some my way, I wanted to warn without triggering anyone.
> 
> NOTHING DESCRIPTIVE! Rudy was not involved. Unknown male character was responsible

Rudy was wandering, more in his own head than in the real world, as he looked around for his other sock. He _knew_ he’d pulled it off after work and it probably ended up under the couch again. He walked past his destination, twice, before blinking when he realized Vincent was sprawled on it looking worse for wear. “What’s wrong?” Vincent shook his head and dropped the back of his hand over his eyes. “Alright, out with it, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just had a bad day.” Rudy frowned when Vincent’s hand moved away to show dampness at the corner of his eyes. “Just, tried something and it didn’t work the way I wanted to.”

Rudy had long since forgotten why he was in the room, he grabbed at Vincent’s hand before the bot could drop it, “Hey now, you can tell me.”

Vincent shook his head, “Just, I tried going out with this guy. Seemed really nice and he just figured I was a quick lay. Got really pissy when I turned him down. Fucker even tried a few code words most of the cheaper models have to try and get me running on autopilot. Mighta worked, if I hadn’t been your bot,” Rudy’s eye twitched, whoever this fucker was now resided firmly on his shit list. “But, whatever, it didn’t work. He got pissed and left.”

Vincent blinked at the sudden shadow over him, at the fingers petting through his hair, “Why don’t we do a full systems check over when you’re feeling up to it? Maybe in the morning? Want to watch ancient reruns of Doctor Who and get into an argument on who’s the better companion?”

“Oh, you’re on!” Vincent moved to sit up and Rudy instead flopped down on him, making the bot blink when the man wedged himself against his side, “Huh?”

“I like to cuddle when watching old shows. Since I have a custom cuddle bot I thought that’d be alright with you.”

Vincent grinned as he remotely accessed the old movie library and queued up a few episodes before smooching the startled technician. “Always.”


End file.
